


Rooftop Talk

by foreverkanade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkanade/pseuds/foreverkanade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir destroys a billboard advertisement of Adrien Agreste and Ladybug happens to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this comic on tumblr and became inspired to continue it! 
> 
> https://i-wadako.tumblr.com/post/141913398601/omg-im-so-sorry-i-did-it-again-uu-im-kinda

He loved this new life so much. So much that he never wanted to go back to his old life. He wished it was easy to escape from that life. He was quite tired of the person he had been, he didn’t want to have any more ties with that life. He somehow found himself in front of another advertisement billboard. It had to be the fifth one he came across that night.  
  
“I’m…. just so tired of you. Even just looking at you makes me sick and sad. Sometimes I just wish – you didn’t exist anymore.” Black particles formed around his hand and Chat slammed it against the public billboard of himself.  
  
“I HATE YOU!”  
  
Chat watched as the billboard crumbled into pieces and not long after, Chat himself collapsed to his knees.  
  
_I hate you…_  
  
Not more than a couple minutes later Ladybug swings up behind him. looking at the crumbled billboard and then at the person in front of her. She had seen the board collapsed across town and recognized it as Chat Noir’s handiwork.  
  
“Chat? Are you okay?” She puts a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Chat doesn’t attempt to look at her. Even though he tries to hide his face from her Ladybug could see the tear stains on his cheeks. Looking back at the billboard that was now dust she remembered that it was an advertisement of Adrien for his father’s new clothing line.  
  
“It’s only been a couple weeks. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”  
  
Adrien Agreste went missing some time last month. Sources say he never came home from school that day. Some sources were ruling it as a kidnapping even though no one saw him leave and there hasn’t been a ransom note. Ever since then, the duo had been out looking for him every night especially Ladybug.  
  
“Well, it’s a big city. He may never be found especially if he doesn’t want to” said Chat. _If only she knew we’re the same person and that I don’t plan on being found anytime soon_.   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What if it wasn’t a kidnapping? No one saw him leave, no ransom, he just disappeared. So, what if Adrien just ran away.”  
  
“Why would he do that? He has a nice life and friends who care about him. I can’t imagine him just running away like that.”  
  
“Well, maybe he just got sick of that life and himself, he probably just wanted to escape from it.”  
  
“I’ll still look for him.”  
  
“Why? It’s just another loss cause. We should give up the search.” He was so sick of looking for himself every night anyway. He was only doing it because Ladybug was so adamant about it. She cared a lot about the citizens of Paris.  
  
“Well, I know him pretty well. He’s actually a really good friend of mine in my civilian life. That’s why I don’t want to give up the search.”  
  
“Wait, how!?” _He and Ladybug are friends as civilians?_

“The how’s not really important.” It was oblivious she wasn’t going to go into any more detail about her life away from Ladybug. Adrien had to approach this question from a different angle.

“But…why? Why continue searching this hard for this guy” In the beginning, everyone was searching relentlessly for him. Police, media, friends, family. But there’s only so much searching the police and media can do before they give up and just wait for a clue. But Ladybug, she’s been searching every single night for him.  
  
“Let’s just say, that the day he disappeared… it scared me. I’m still scared actually, I’m afraid that I’ll never get to talk to him again. I just need know he’s safe. I really care about him.”

“Ladybug…” He hated seeing her look for him knowing that he was with her the whole time. He hoped her determination would die down like the rest of them.  But, that hadn’t been the case.

“If he really did run away and wants to cut ties with everyone in his life. That’s fine. I’ll respect that. There’s just something I need to do, something I have to tell him. Something really important.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It probably won’t even mean anything to him.”  She moved down to the side of the roof. Folding her hands in her lap.

“You can tell me, Buginette.” Chat moved and took a seat next to her and Ladybug turned her head away from him in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, Come on Bugaboo, think of it as practice.”  Chat was now leaning over the roof gutter all the weight on his front claws. Ladybug looked at him contemplating the decision she was about to make.  
  
“Alright then. I just need to tell Adrien that I love him.”  
  
Right at that moment as luck would have it. The gutter that Chat was resting on collapsed and he was sent plummeting toward the ground.  
  
“CHAT!”  With a flick of her wrist Ladybug threw her yo-yo and caught him by the ankle. With a pull of her yo-yo she easily lifted him back onto the roof.  
  
“That was a close one.” Ladybug said as she clipped her yo-yo back around her waist.  
  
“Ladybug, I-” A beeping sound interrupted his words.  
  
“Chat, your ring.” He looked down and saw he was down to his last paw print. It seemed to be his luck for his transformations to cut off at important moments like this.    
  
“You better call it a night. Don’t worry about Adrien, I’m sure he’s alright. I think I’ll just keep looking for just a bit longer.”  
  
“Wait, I-” He reach out to her but Ladybug was already out of sight before he could even finish his sentence. Slowly lowering his hand Chat clenched his fist looking at his ring as the last paw print faded away. 


End file.
